Together Or Apart, Some are Never Meant To Be
by lollypop159
Summary: Hermione and Draco got drunk and slept together, in the morning Hermione realises what has happened and tries to forget. Twenty minutes before Hermiones wedding to Ron, Draco turns up and confesses his love for her. Who will she chose? And what secret has
1. Chapter 1

**Together Or Apart - Some Are Never Meant To Be**

Chapter 1 – The Wedding That Never Happened

It was two years after seventh year and the war was won, and people were still celebrating. Hermione was standing in the toilet of the burrow. She was wearing a stunning, custom designed wedding dress. Her hair was half up, half down, in loose curls, in short she looked beautiful.

Her wedding was in thirty minutes and she didn't know what to do. She was supposed to be marrying Ron Weasley. He definitely loved her, but she didn't really feel the same way, she loved him as a brother, and kissing him felt nice, but there isn't really anything there. When he proposed she couldn't bring herself to say no too his puppy dog eyes.

Mrs Weasley, Ginny and herself had spent seven months planning the perfect wedding and here it was, today and she was panicking. She also felt incredibly guilty and this was why...

FLASHBACK

_'This party is the worst; I don't know anyone here, why did I let Parvati talk me into doing this?' Hermione thought to herself,_

_She was at a wizarding club called 'Charms'._

_Parvati had disappeared with some guy that she didn't know, and had left Hermione on her own._

_Hermione made her way to the door, she had had enough. Suddenly someone bumped into her, and threw her backwards onto the floor,_

_"Sorry, let me help you up," A strong hand stretched out and pulled her up,_

_"Tha-, Malfoy!"_

_"Granger! What are you doing here? Didn't think that you were the party type."_

_He raised his eyebrows at her, she was wearing a pair of white short shorts, with a pink floaty spaghetti strap top (a/n: da top has a strip just below the bust, and stips from the straps down to the other strip. Hopefully you followed that! Lol)._

_The shorts showed off her shapely legs, and the top showed off her gorgeous figure. Draco had obviously noticed this because he was looking he up and down, and making Hermione feel quite nervous._

_"Stop it!"_

_"Stop what?"_

_"Stop staring at me!"_

_"Don't flatter yourself Granger,"_

_Then he had brought her a drink, they got talking, the rest of the night was a blur, and Hermione woke up in a bed with green sheets, naked, across from a nude Draco Malfoy. As soon as she realised what had happened, she got dressed and apparated to her apartment that she shared with Ron. When he asked her where she had been, she said that she had slept over at Parvati's place because they were both so tired._

END OF FLASHBACK

About a week ago, Hermione had found out that she was a couple of weeks pregnant. She hadn't told Ron yet, because shes worried that it isn't his, she's pretty sure that the baby is Draco's.

She was wondering what to do when she heard a popping noise, she stuck her head out of the bathroom door and almost screamed, Draco Malfoy was standing in the corridor of the Burrow.

"Hello there,"

"What the hell are you doing here!" She yelled at him,

"I am here to talk to you,"

"Do you even realise that it's my wedding day!"

"Of course I do,"

"Then what do you want?"

"Like I said before, I want to talk to you,"

"Fine then, start talking because I have to get married in twenty-five minutes!"

"Calm down Granger! Just shut up for a second and let me talk!" His eyes flashed with anger and Hermione stood still and shut her mouth,

"Look, all I want to do is tell you that I don't regret what happened last night,"

Hermione looked shocked,

"You don't?"

"No, I don't and you know why? Because I think I'm in love with you."

Hermione's eyes grew wide,

"You what! We only slept together!"

"Yeah, but I think in seventh year when we shared the heads dormitory I started to fall for you. You infuriated me and turned me on at the same time! You were always better than me and somehow that made me like you even more. So, Hermione Granger I think I'm in love with you."

Hermione stood in shock watching the man who hated her for six years. She didn't know what to do, they stood there in silence for what seemed like ages.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Well...I...Ummm...I'm getting married in like twenty minutes! Everyone is waiting, we've been planning this for seven months! I cant just walk out because some guy who hates me proclaims his love for me! Are you crazy? Are you drunk? Have you taken any drugs recently!"

"Hermione, I am perfectly sane, I'm in love with you! Don't you like me back?"

"Well, I like you! Of course I like you, but you know I'm getting married, I need Ron, I mean with the baby coming!"

She put her hand to her mouth and cursed silently.

"You- you're pregnant!"

"Yeah, a couple of weeks along, but please, please, don't tell anyone! No-one knows!"

Draco nodded, slightly shocked, she watched as he worked out what she was hoping to hide from him,

"Is the baby Rons?"

"Umm, I don't know,"

Then he asked the question she was dreading,

"Is the baby mine?"

"umm, well, the thing is, it might be,"

He slid down the wall that he was leaning on so that he was sitting on the floor looking up at the woman he loved standing in a white wedding dress, ready to marry one of his enemies.

He stood up suddenly and walked over to her and gave her a hug. She welcomed the warmth and felt safe in his strong arms. Suddenly she pulled away,

"No, I can't do this, what about Ron?"

"What about him?"

"Well, he's standing at the altar expecting to get married today. What am I going to tell him? What am I going to tell his family! We've been planning this for seven months! I can't just walk out!"

She started to panic.

"Don't worry, Hermione, everyone will understand!"

"Yeah, I suppose..."

That day, Hermione left Ron at the altar, leaving poor Ron heartbroken.

SIX YEARS LATER

She was now living near The Potters; Ginny, Harry, and their kids, Lily and Mathew, they were twins.

She had a steady job as a top journalist working for The Daily Prophet. Hermione loved her job, and had lots of friends there. She also had a beautiful daughter named Louise; she had darkish blonde ringlets, bright blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was five years old and stunning.

Hermione woke with a start, Louise was jumping up and down on her bed.

"Ouch, calm down Lu! Why d'ya have to go and do that!"

"Mummy wake up! I wanna go to kiddie camp!"

"Oh, I forgot about that."

She looked shocked,

"How can you have forgot! I've been looking forward to it for weeks!"

"Ok, go and get dressed and meet me in the kitchen when you're down, okay? Can you do that for mummy?"

She nodded and zoomed out of the room.

'Thank God for that,' she thought,

She began to wake up, stood from her bed and walked sleepily to the bathroom; she had a shower and got dressed into a blue top with a white camisole vest underneath, white skinny jeans with black dolly shoes. Sitting down on her dressing table, she heard a yell from the kitchen,

"Mummy, are you ready yet!"

"Coming!" She yelled back,

Deciding she didn't have enough time to tame her hair and apply her make-up, so she fetched her wand, and used it to get herself ready.

Downstairs she made her daughter breakfast and made herself a cup of coffee; she didn't feel like any food.

They were speeding along the motorway on the way to kiddie camp. It was the summer holidays and because Louise was in Reception, she was old enough to go to school. Hermione had signed her up for Kiddie Camp because Hermione still had to work and she wasn't sure what to do with her. But it wasn't as though she was forcing Louise to go, Louise was extremely excited about it, most of her friends were going.

"Are we there yet?" Louise asked impatiently,

"Not yet, there's another half an hour,"

Lu groaned, "But I need the toilet!"

Hermione looked at her daughter,

"Didn't you go before we left?"

"No," she looked guilty,

"What have I always, ALWAYS taught you?" She looked exasperatedly at her daughter,

"'Always go to the toilet before we leave the house'" She frowned at her mother,

"Exactly, so when did that rule ever change?" She raised her eyebrows at Louise.

Louise shook her head and continued to stare out the window. After ten minutes they came across a public toilet, and Hermione pulled over to let Louise relieve herself.

She decided to come with her, you never know with public places! Hermione waited outside though, she hated the smell of the loo's doesn't anyone ever clean those things!

Hermione settled down on a bench near to the toilets and waited. Suddenly someone sat beside her. She looked up and gasped,

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?"

His light blue eyes looked her over and he shook his platinum blonde hair out of his eyes,

"I was going for a walk when I saw a familiar face sitting on a bench,"

Hermione nodded,

"How've you been?"

"I've been alright I s'pose, what about you?"

"I've been good." Their conversation was very forced, and formal.

Louise walked out of the toilets at that moment, she saw mum and walked over to her,

"I'm done mummy, can we go to Kiddie camp now!"

"Alright, bye, Draco,"

"Wait a minute, aren't you going to introduce me to your daughter?"

Hermione inwardly groaned, she was just about to reply negatively, but Louise had already run over to Malfoy and was introducing herself to him,

"Hi, my name is Louise Granger, I'm five. Who are you?"

Draco smiled at the girl,

"I'm Draco Malfoy, so are you going to Kiddie Camp?"

She gave a huge smile and nodded.

"I think I used to go to something similar to that, my parents were always to busy working, is that why you're going? Do your parents work?"

"Well, I just have mummy, and she works,"

Draco nodded, he got the information he needed, she was single, hadn't married Weasel and the child was probably his.

Hermione saw the way that Draco was smirking and had realised that he had worked out that this was the child he had heard about when she told him she was pregnant.

"Come on, Honey, we need to get going so you're not late! Say bye to the nice man, bye Draco."

And they left, leaving Draco sitting on the bench watching after his one true love and his beautiful baby daughter.

a/n: So d'ya like it? X iv been finkin bout dis story 4 a while x glad iv started ritin it! X pls review x x x


	2. Chapter 2

**Together of Apart – Some are Never Meant To Be**

**Chapter 2 – Kiddie Camp**

They finally arrived at kiddie camp.Louise was thrilled, in her words they had been in the car for 'hours and hours!' when in the reality it had only been forty minutes. The car had been awkward, after there stop at the public toilets; Louise had questioned her mother about Draco to within an inch of her life. Hermione had finally snapped, and told her daughter to shut up, she quickly apologised seeing the stung look on her daughters features.

Once they came to Kiddie Camp, everything was back to normal, and Louise, if it was possible, was even more exited all thoughts of Draco out of her head.

"We're finally here!" Louise yelled, bouncing out of the car.

Hermione smiled at her daughter, bouncing around, so happy to finally be at kiddie camp. They walked over to the reception desk, just inside the brick building,

"Hi, my name's Julie, how may I help you?" The woman at the desk asked in a friendly voice,

"Umm, yes, I'm here to drop off my daughter, Louise, for Kiddie Camp?"

Julie smiled,

"What's her full name?"

"Louise Alice Mal- I mean Granger, Louise Alice Granger."

She nodded and started to look down a list, she stopped and ticked a name,

"Yeah, she's on the list, do you want to go through the door to your left, that will take you to her group, you will meet the instructor. This morning we're starting the kids off gentle, its just colouring. In the afternoon they're playing rounders."

Louise grinned, her face shined,

"Rounders! I love rounders!" Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes at her daughter. She was very good at sports, amazing ball skills, and she was a fantastic runner.

Hermione nodded goodbye to Julie, took Lu's hand and led her through the door on the left. As they entered, a small boy ran towards Louise, knocking her to the ground,

"Oh, my gosh! Louise are you alright?" Hermione ran to the side of Louise and helped her back to her feet.

"Yeah, just a little bit disorentatied,"

Hermione laughed, her daughter was always trying out long words,

"Honey, its dis-orien-tated, not disorentatied! Good try though,"

Louise nodded, the boy was standing next to her,

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I'm a bit clumsy!"

Louise smiled,

"That's okay, I'm alright, my names Louise Granger, what's your name?"

"I'm James Ross, it's nice to meet you,"

He extended his hand and Louise took it.

"Bye mummy!" And with that she ran off to play with her new friend. Hermione remembered a time in playgroup, when she would meet someone and be their best friend two minutes later.

Someone tapped Hermione on the back and she turned around to see a handsome man smiling at her.

"Hi, my name is Tom Ross, I'm James's father, how'd you do?"

Hermione smiled,

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, Louise's mother. I see our children have already hit it off!"

Tom grinned, "Yeah, I see he crashed into your daughter, he seems to do that a lot now. Seems to be how he makes friends,"

He chuckled lightly,

"So, has James come here before?"

He shook his head,

"No, during the holidays, when I worked he would stay at home with his mother, but seeing as we divorced at Christmas, he has to come here. What about Louise, has she been here before?"

"Nope, she's wanted too, but I wasn't working during the holidays, so we went on trips and I kept her occupied."

Tom nodded slowly,

" 'We'? Married?"

Hermione smiled, "No, her father, umm, left." Well, it was sort of the truth...

Tom's smiled widened,

"Single? Me too, now there's a coincidence."

Hermione rolled her eyes, _'This guy is too obvious!'_

"How about we go for a drink after work? Where do you work?"

"I'm a journalist working at the Dail-, Urr, I mean the Times. What about you?"

"I work in an office. This might sound silly, but where you going to say the Daily Prophet?"

Hermione gasped,

"Are you a wizard?"

"'Fraid so! I work in the Ministry of Magic, aurors department."

Hermione smiled, _'This guys perfect! He has a kid Lu's age, to keep her occupied, AND he's a wizard!'_

"I take it you're a witch?"

Hermione nodded, "You caught me,"

"So how about drinks after work? I get off at six, I've got to pick up Jamie at six aswell, I'll get off five minutes early, so I'll apparate here, then take him home, I can probably get my mother to baby sit."

"Yeah, I'm about the same. Hey! I have an idea, how about, because it'll be quite late, how about we have dinner instead of drinks?"

Tom smiled,

"Good idea. How about at my house, and you can bring over Louise and the kids can eat and play together. But I must warn you that James has started showing signs of magic,"

"That's okay, Lu hasn't yet, but I've informed her about everything. She sees it everyday anyway; I usually use magic around the house, so she's quite used to it!"

"Okay, so shall we meet here and we can apparate to my house,"

Hermione smiled,

"Here, have my phone number, in case you need to cancel,"

Hermione nodded and watched Tom write his number down on a piece of paper, he handed it to her, and she did the same,

"So you have a telephone? Would've expected you to be on the floo network?"

Tom grinned,

"Yeah, I kind of forget about that! I'm so used to living as a muggle, my mother and father is one. So we act like muggles when they are around, they don't like it see, they're around a lot, they live down the street."

Hermione smiled. She nodded,

"I better get going, I'm gonna be late for work, traffic and all,"

"Traffic?" Tom questioned,

"Yeah, I have a car, I don't want Louise apparating too much,"

Tom nodded,

"See you tonight then,"

They waved goodbye, Hermione went to find Louise, she didn't want to leave her without saying goodbye. She spotted her colouring with James near the playhouse, she walked over and Louise jumped up and hugged her leg,

"Look mummy! I've made a friend! Do you want to see us draw?"

"Sorry, honey, but I have to go, work starts in half an hour,"

Louise scowled,

"Don't go yet! You've only just got here!"

"Well, you'll see me at six. We're going out to dinner, with James and his father, we're going to their house, would you like that, Lu?"

Louise nodded vigorously,

"I'll take that as a yes then," Hermione chuckled,

"Well, bye honey, see you later,"

"Bye, mummy!"

She went and sat back down with James, and carried on colouring.

Hermione took one last look and hurried out the door.

Hermione was pleased with her work that day, she had finished two essays about the importance of fungi for Hippogriff food, sometimes Hermione felt as though she was working for the Quibbler!

Tom had been on her mind thro-out the day. His handsome face, short brown hair and a dazzling smile, sometimes as she thought about him, his face changed into Draco's and she felt guilty, she felt as though she was cheating on him, which was stupid because they weren't married, or dating, they hardly spoke!

She shook her head, to be rid of these thoughts. Hermione went down to the apparition point and apparated to the Kiddie Camp, she walked past the reception desk, where she nodded and Julie, then walked into the Green Room (the room on the left), Louise ran towards her mother and grabbed her leg,

"I've missed you so much, mummy! Today was the longest day ever!"

"I thought you wouldn't even remember me! When I left you were having such a good time with James, I thought you would forget all about me."

Louise shook her head against Hermione's leg. Hermione bent down and picked her up, she used to do this with ease, but Louise was getting heavier, she balanced her on her hip and walked over to Tom, he was reading a book to James, evidently waiting for Hermione and Louise to arrive.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what are you reading?"

Tom looked up and smiled,

"Hi, I was just reading Judy Moody, it's one of his favourites!"

Hermione smiled, she recognised the book, she had got it out of the library countless times for Louise.

"Anyway we've basically finished, so lets go,"

Tom got up and picked up James from the mini bean-bag, and took his hand, they led Hermione and Lu out of the room and out the building, they walked around so they were at the back of the building, out of sight.

Tom took James, and Hermiones hand,

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, hang on,"

She grabbed Louise's hand and James, so they were standing in a circle,

"Let's go!"

With a flash of light they were standing in Toms' kitchen. It had light wooden cupboards, and a silver oven, fridge, hob and a kettle. It was picturesque; it overlooked the garden, which again looked lovely.

"Wow, this is lovely,"

"Yeah, I love it; it has a real homey feel,"

Hermione nodded, she was just about to tell Louise to behave, when Louise yelled,

"Let's go see your bedroom! Then we can play in the garden!"

And they ran up the stairs out of sight, leaving the adults alone.

"So what are we eating?"

"I was thinking lasagne, do you like lasagne?"

Hermione grinned,

"It's my favourite food! Let's see if yours out do's my mothers, betcha it won't!"

He raised his eyebrows,

"Oh yes it will! I do the best lasagne in the world, even better then the Italians! Anyway, my mother couldn't come, she was busy, so I asked my friend to babysit, he's really good with children. They'll be upstairs and out of our way. He's turning up in about half an hour, I met him at the office, he's an auror too. Hopefully you two will get along, he's a great guy,"

"Okay,"

"Do you want to sit down, as I start to work magic in the kitchen?"

Hermione frowned,

"You use your wand whilst cooking?"

Tom smiled and shook his head,

"No, I just like to use that phrase, I love to cook the muggle way, it makes it more fun and also that way when I make mistakes I can learn from it,"

Hermione grinned, he liked the way he thought.

Suddenly there was a loud crack from the living room, indicating that someone had apparated inside the house,

"That must be my friend, I'll go and introduce him,"

He left the room and returned a couple of minutes later followed by his friend.

He had platinum blonde hair, was around six foot, and was very handsome, that friend was exactly who Hermione was trying to avoid,

"Malfoy!"

"Hermione!"

They stood staring at each other in shock.

"What are you doing here!?!?"

a/n: howd ya like it? X gd? Bad? Alrighty? I need u rreviews! Plsplspls review! X

jolielf x x x x x


	3. Chapter 3

**Together Or Apart, Some are Never Meant To Be**

**Chapter 3 – A relaxed dinner?**

Last-Time

He left the room and returned a couple of minutes later followed by his friend.

He had platinum blonde hair, was around six foot, and was very handsome, that friend was exactly who Hermione was trying to avoid,

"Malfoy!"

"Hermione!"

They stood staring at each other in shock.

"What are you doing here?!"

Last-Time

Draco answered first, Hermione was still in shock,

"Well, I'm here to babysit James, and James friend. What are you doing here?"

Hermione glanced at Tom, who was looking inbetween them,

"You two know each other?"

"Unfortunately yes,"

Hermione replied through gritted teeth, Draco frowned,

"C'mon Hermione, I couldn't have been that bad,"

Draco smirked at the look on Hermione's face, she looked furious,

"This may be a wild guess, but do you not like each other?"

"No, we just don't like each other," Hermione said quickly, before Draco had time to respond.

Tom nodded, "So Draco, do you want to go upstairs and check on the kids?"

Draco nodded, then stopped,

"Kids, as in Hermione's child aswell?"

"Yes, I thought I told you that?" Tom frowned,

The blonde smirked,

"Umm, I'm not sure about leaving Louise alone with," she sniffed, "Him,"

Draco's smirk quickly turned to a frown, his face betrayed his emotions,

"Afraid to leave me alone with OUR daughter, Hermione?"

Tom who had just conjured a drink, spat it out,

"What?! First, I find out that you two know each other, but Louise is yours?!"

Hermione nodded gravely, "unfortunately yes,"

"Were you going out, or what?"

Draco answered quickly,

"Well, it all happened rather quickly, we were both drunk on fire whiskey."

Tom nodded, still in shock about what he had just heard. Draco was watching Hermione intently, she didn't seem too sure about leaving Louise, with her dad. It would have seemed odd to anyone else, but Draco knew the situation, and, if it had been him, he wouldn't have left a five year old girl alone with a man like Malfoy.

He looked towards Hermione, his voice serious,

"Are you alright with me looking after the kids tonight? They will only be upstairs."

Hermione looked at him, he seemed so serious and serene she couldn't help but trust him. Even though she knew how untrustworthy he was but there was a certain look in his icy blue eyes that made him sensible.

"Yes, I suppose that would be alright, I don't want to destroy our evening over such a petty thing. But could I come up and check on the children every hour or something?"

Draco smiled, she had agreed to let him stay. He nodded.

"I think that I must go and see how the children are doing." Hermione said,

"I shall come too," Draco said sternly,

"I would love to come too, but I have to keep an eye on the cooking."

Tom said, still frowning slightly at the fact that they knew each other. He left for the kitchen and Hermione and Draco went upstairs, looking for the right room in which the kids were, was completely silent. Hermione was ahead trying to keep away from Draco, she finally found the right room. She entered the pale blue room to find Lu and James sitting on his bed playing a musical instrument, the bed was huge, it was bigger than a King size.

Lu jumped off the bed and ran to her mother, who scooped her up in her arms. Draco entered the room about five seconds later and Lu tilted her head to the side and whispered to her mother,

"Who is he? I recoccnise him."

Hermione smiled at her daughters inability to pronounce 'recognise'.

"Honey, you remember this morning, when we stopped off at the toilet on the way to kiddie camp? He was the man you said hello too."

Louise nodded, Draco smiled at her,

"Hello, you remember me?"

"Yeah, you're the man my mummy knows,"

"That's right, having fun playing with Jamie?"

"We were playing the xylophone, did you hear us?"

Draco grinned at her,

"Yeah, I heard it, what where you playing?"

She smiled mischievously,

"You have to guess!"

"Alright.., how about hot cross buns?"

Louise shook her head with a twinkle in her light blue eyes,

"No! Guess!"

"Umm, what about Three blind mice?"

Louise gasped,

"How did you know? You ruined the game! I don't like you,"

She buried her head in her mother's chest. Hermione laughed at how spoilt her daughter was, in any other circumstances she would have scolded her daughter and made her apologise, but seeing as it was Draco... NO!

"Well, your gonna have to learn too, seeing as I'm going to be babysitting you tonight, while your mummy goes on her, umm, date,"

Hermione looked up just in time to see how much pain it caused him to say that simple sentence. She looked to the floor slightly confused, but remembering what he said on the day of her wedding, "You were always better than me and somehow that made me like you even more. So, Hermione Granger I think I'm in love with you." She wondered if he had moved on, maybe he had a girlfriend, or maybe he was single.

Mentally she hit herself, she was on a date with this guys best friend, she shouldn't be thinking about if he was single.

"Mummy's gonna have to go downstairs now, so be as nice as you can to Mr Malfoy, okay? I'm just downstairs if you need me, have fun with James,"

Louise nodded and bounced back onto the bed rejoining the small clumsy boy, and began to play three blind mice – the duet!

Back in the kitchen Hermione started to help Tom make the lasagne, she was washing up the dirty dishes and she layed the table.

"So, how do you know Draco?"

Hermione sighed,

"I went to school with him, lets just say we didn't get on well. Then there was a mistake, I don't want to go into details,"

Tom nodded, he didn't mind not knowing everything, there were a few things he didn't want to share with Hermione.

"So what kind of journalism do you do at the Daily Prophet?"

"Mainly intellectual articles, but sometimes I do relaxed pieces, about different types of animals. I'm quite high up in my office so I'm hoping to get promoted once more and become the boss."

She smiled to herself at her hopes. The times suddenly went off startling Hermione, she looked over and breathed in the cheesy goodness of fresh baked lasagne. Tom walked over, picking up his blue checked oven gloves on the way and took it out of the oven. Slicing it on the counter he asked Hermione to get the plates out of the cupboard,

"Sure, where are they?"

"The cupboard just behind you,"

She nodded and turned around opening the cupboard she found the plates stacked neatly beside the glasses, she took out three and handed them to Tom. She leaned in and smelt the tasty lasagne,

"Mmm, smells good, maybe it might out-do my mothers!"

"It just might,"

He scooped portions onto the plates and set them on the table. Pulling out Hermione's chair she laughed at him,

"Quite the gentleman,"

She picked up a bit of the lasagane,

"Oh, this is delicious!"

"I can be quite the chef,"

"Obviously,"

They continued eating dinner when Draco came down proclaiming that both the kids were asleep and that he may as well go home, he'd set up almost like a video camera in the kids bedroom and connected it to the large screen t.v in the living room.

"I'll see ya then Tom," Draco nodded goodbye to him, then he looked over to Hermione, she looked awkward, as if she didn't want to be there.

"Here, I'll take you to the door," Tom said quickly to Draco,

They left the room, walking down a corridor Draco spoke,

"Not like you, wanting to walk me to the door,"

"I didn't want to walk you to the door I just wanted to talk to you about Hermione,"

"Thought as much,"

Tom grinned,

"Well, I don't know what happened between you, but I know one thing, I wanna nail her tonight,"

Draco's face turned from soft to complete anger, he shoved him against the wall,

"Don't ever, EVER say that again!"

Tom a bit knocked out frowned,

"Whats up with you, all I wanna do is get laid tonight,"

At this remark Draco punched him, he howled with the pain of being struck, and fell to floor, unconscious. Hermione having heard all the noise came to find out what was going on.

She gasped,

"What the hell happened?!"

"Get Louise and come with me," Draco said hurriedly,

Hermione frowned,

"Why should I listen to you?"

"No time to explain, just get Louise and come with me!"

He seemed so anxious that Hermione listened to him, she ran upstairs picked Louise from out of the bed and brought her downstairs, thankfully she was still asleep and didn't ask any questions.

"Take my hand, and you'll be alright, quickly before he wakes up,"

She took his outstretched arm and felt the familiar tug at her belly button and she fell to the floor with a crash.

a/n: ok! X phew I finally got that chappi written! X pls review and keep on reading!! X x

jolielf x x


	4. Chapter 4

**Together or Apart, Some Are Never Meant To Be**

**Chapter 4 – Where am I, and Rooftop Walks**

Hermione awoke, realising she wasn't in her own bed, she looked around the room. It had pale blue walls with a white carpet, she was sitting a light blue bed, she looked to her side and saw Draco sitting in a chair fast asleep. She smiled to herself at the sweet sight. Her head still hurt from the sharp landing, groaning to herself she got out of bed and went to the window, eager to find out where she was. Already, she had concluded she was at Malfoy Manor, but she had been their once before and this place looked nothing like that, it seemed warmer. Settling down on the window seat she looked outside and watched the trees sway in the wind. Noticing that Draco was stirring she turned around, watched him stretch and open his eyes. His eyes looked immediately to the light blue bed, he bolted upright when he saw it was empty, Hermione chuckled, he looked up and seeing her safe, and sitting on the window seat relaxed a bit.

A thought suddenly struck her, she voiced it quickly, panicked,

"Where's Louise??"

Draco nodded to the other side of her bed, she saw a wooden door, and anxious she walked over quickly and opened it. Inside was Louise asleep in a lilac bed, beside her was an elderly lady in a rocking chair, also asleep. Hermione gestured towards her,

"Who's that?"

"My house-keeper, she's a life saver. Cooks, cleans and keeps me in order. Her name's Mrs Gilbert, but she makes everyone call her Susie. I was going to sit with Louise but she was having none of it, said I had to sit with you,"

He blushed and Hermione smiled lightly. Mrs Gilbert stirred, opened her eyes and looked over to Hermione and Draco standing in the doorway. She yawned and stretched, then stood ubruptly,

"Well, seeing as most of us are up I shall start the breakfast. Is pancakes alright?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows not used to pancakes on any day apart from Pancake Day, she nodded all the same though, and she loved pancakes. Mrs Gilbert left the room singing to herself. Walking over to her daughter, Hermione shook her lightly, to wake her up. Louise lazily opened her eyes and buried her head back under her pillows. She laughed at her daughters' stubbornness, and threw the duvet to the floor, Louise groaned and tried to snatch the duvet back, but it was out of her reach. To Hermione's amazement Louise got out of bed and stretched her arms out for Hermione to pick her up.

"Mmm, I can smell pancakes!" a delighted Louise said.

"Yes, Mrs Gilbert is making breakfast,"

The little girl frowned,

"Who's Mrs Gilbert?"

Draco answered,

"My housekeeper, she makes everyone call her Susie though. Would you like to come meet her?"

Louise nodded, Hermione put her down. Draco took her hand and led her through Hermione's room and out the door; Hermione followed them down a corridor, down two flights of stairs, down another corridor and into a final room. Susie was standing by the hob flipping a pancake, three were already on the table ready for them to eat. Louise was already sitting on a chair with a big cushion underneath her, so she was the right height for her pancake.

Draco was still standing and pulled out a chair for Hermione to sit on, she sat down slowly taking everything in,

'I'm sitting in Draco Malfoys kitchen with Louise, a woman named Mrs Gilbert is making pancakes, and I'm not yelling at Draco or insulting him. This doesn't feel right.'

She thought to herself, as Susie passed her a pancake. Dazedly she took a bite, it tasted wonderful, pure happiness, eagerly she took another bite, and soon she had finished the whole pancake.

"Someone was hungry!" Draco commented,

"I'm not surprised, you slept through half the morning,"

Hermione looked up,

"What time is it?"

"Half past eleven, is something the matter dear?"

She stood up and picked Louise up,

"I'm terribly sorry for barging in here, but I have to be at work, it started three and a half hours ago! And Louise has to be at Kiddie Camp, oh crap, I'm gonna be in so much trouble!"

Susie immediately rushed to her aid,

"Never mind dear, I'll get Louise to Kiddie Camp, that is if she wants to, and you shall call in sick, you have a mighty bump on the head."

Hermione was shocked, call in sick for work when she wasn't really sick?

"I cant do that! Whatever will my boss say?!"

Draco replied smoothly,

"He'll be fine with it seeing as you probably have never taken a days holiday since you started. And you cant exactly say that you aren't sick can you? Have you seen the bump on your head?"

She put her hands up to her head and felt a bump on her forehead, she groaned, no wonder she had a headache. Seeing a mirror on the opposite wall she quickly ran over to it, she couldn't believe the sight staring back at her, it was hideous. Quickly drawing out her wand she whispered a quick spell and the bump went down and her headache disappeared. Draco sighed heavily, she turned around,

"What was that for?"

He answered grumpily,

"Well, now you don't have an excuse not to go into work. That means you're going in doesn't it?"

That was the intention, Hermione thought to herself, then she saw the crushed look on Draco's face. It was obvious he had worked hard to get her here and out of harms way, given her a bed to sleep in and her daughter, had sat by her bedside, making sure that she was alright, having pancakes fresh for breakfast, all that and she wasn't going to stay.

"Well, I was going to go in. But maybe I'll go in a bit later."

His face immediately cleared.

"Louise do you want to go to Kiddie Camp, or do you want to stay here with mummy and go into the town or go and visit an aquarium or something?"

She scrunched her nose, thinking hard,

"Will James be coming with us?"

Hermione shook her head,

"No, honey. He's going to Kiddie Camp,"

"I don't want to go to Kiddie Camp, it was a bit boring, all we did was colour elephants, and someone stole my grey colour!"

Hermione and Draco laughed at their daughters annoyance.

"So you're going to stay at my home with mummy and me?"

Louise nodded, she looked around the room,

"Your house is huge!"

Draco smirked and mentally slapped himself, he'd manage to train himself out of that but occasionally would let one slip. He smiled at the little girl,

"Would you like a look around?"

She nodded excitedly,

"Is it all as big as this?"

"To be honest, this is the smallest room in the house!"

Lu looked as though her little blue eyes would pop out of her head,

"Wow." Was all the stunned little girl could say, not used to such royalty.

Hermione became aware of a tapping sound, looking round she saw a snowy owl tapping on the window.

"Mummy, are you coming on the tour?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a moment."

They all left the room and Hermione recognising the owl walked over to the window and opened it, letting the owl zoom in and land neatly on the table. She untied the letter and Hedwig flew out once more, not wanting to wait for the reply.

Hermione unrolled the letter,

"Dear Hermione,

We came over last night, remember you said you were going to cook us a meal? It was gonna be something like spaghetti Bolognese, anyway, where were you? Are you alright? Is Louise alright? Ginny is freaking out its hell for the rest of the family! She's gone really squeaky and it's horrible on the ears, if you know what I mean!"

She laughed, imagining the torture that Harry was going through,

"Anyway, what I wanted to know was, ARE YOU OKAY?!

Love from Harry and the rest of the Potters x"

Noticing a pen on the counter she flipped over the letter and wrote a quick reply,

"Dear Harry, 'and the rest of the Potters'

I'm fine, we just stayed at a friends last night. Cant tell you all the details, but I have to go, so I will see you soon. Tell Ginny to calm down.

Love from Hermione and Louise

P.s: if Ginny still doesn't calm down, slip a little gin into her drink (it calms her down really quickly!!)  good luck!"

Rolling it up she saw Hedwig soar back in through the window, she petted her,

"Good timing,"

She tied the letter to her leg and Hedwig flew off into the sky. Deciding that she probably wouldn't be able to find the others in the huge house, she walked out the sliding French doors onto the patio. Noticing the wicker swing seat swaying in the wind, she swiftly walked over to it and sat down thinking about the events of today, and the amount of panic that was going on at the Potters house last night.

Hermione looked up at the mansion, she could see a few figures on the roof, a small one, an adult size one and a rather large one. The small one, obviously Louise, had noticed her mother in the garden and started to wave, she walked forwards, the next bit happened in slow motion. Louise walked forwards more and tripped, she went flying over the edge and plummeted to the ground, all Hermione could hear was screaming...

a/n: soz that I haven't updated that quickly I have a lot of things on my mind and the other story that im updating is taking up most of my time!! Soz, don't shoot! Please carry on reading and review!!

Jolielf x x x


	5. Chapter 5

**Together Or Apart, Some Are Never Meant To Be**

**Chapter 5 – St Mungo's**

b hello my faithful little readers! Sorry that I haven't updated that quickly, and I left you all on the edge of your seats with Louise! Haha aren't I evil, anyways on with the story... /b 

b Hermione's POV /b 

Watching my baby daughter Louise plummet to the ground in almost slow motion had to be the most horrible experience of my life. They was absolutely nothing I could do about it. I ran to her, lay sprawled on the grass, it wasn't a pretty sight. She had fallen about thirty feet, she was either unconscious or... Well I can't bear to think. I heard cracks, it was obvious that Susie and Draco had apparated beside me, I only realised I was crying when it became hard to breathe. Susie was saying something about St Mungo's, but I couldn't think straight, all I wanted was my baby girl to be alright. I wanted her to be safe. When Susie tried to pick her up I screamed at her to put her down. What if Susie picked her up roughly and hurt her even more? Seeing that I was adamant about moving Louise they realised that they would have to bring a healer here. Another crack and Susie had gone. Cradling my daughter I silently prayed, praying that she would be okay. Suddenly Draco had his arms around me, a healer was there and we were apparating to St Mungo's, I held Louise tight, and then she was taken away from me, she was taken through white doors, we were told to wait in the corridor outside the room, it smells like coffee.

"Are you alright?"

Draco was asking me a question, I shook my head, then nodded slowly, unable to decide.

Looking at him I realised that his face was stained with tears, why had he been crying? Because Louise was his daughter too, I had never told him, but he could tell. He started talking and I listened, not having anything better to do.

"It's my entire fault. I knew I shouldn't have taken her up there, but she seemed so sensible and so eager to look at the view,"

He trailed off, not wanting to go into the details. We waited, and waited and waited for what seemed like hours on end. Then a healer in a white coat came out, immediately Draco and I rushed over to him,

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Whats going on?"

"Can I see her?"

"Is she going to live?"

"Please tell me she's alive!"

The healer must have been overwhelmed by these questions, but he was probably used to it.

"She'll be alright,"

I exhaled deeply. That was the news I was wanting to hear, my little girl was alright, I felt like hugging someone, but I refrained, wanting to hear what the healer had to say.

"She'll need plenty of bed rest and take some medication each day for approximately four months."

"Four months?!"

The healer nodded,

"Why should the treatment take that long?"

The healer sighed, I could tell this was going to be bad news, you know when doctors sigh, trying to think of a way to cushion the blow.

"She had quite a bad head injury and we fear that this may cause some memory problems. The medication is to help her remember herself more, we aren't sure just yet how serious this is but if it is serious, the treatment will last four about four years I'm afraid, with routine check ups. But other than that she's fine, her powers have stayed in tact. I think everything is all in order. She's going to have to stay here for about a week, you can stay with her if you like."

b My POV /b 

Hermione stared at the doctor, 'Other than that she's fine', how can her daughter be 'fine' if she may have memory problems. She stared dumbfounded at the doctor, Draco however had found his voice and was voicing the words in Hermione's head.

"You think that she's fine?! If she has to come back here every month to see a healer about her memory problems!? I hate to think of who you think isn't fine, they're probably dead aren't they!"

Taken aback the doctor stood shocked and then replied strongly,

"The people who I would refer to as not being fine are people with terminal diseases, comas or who are in intensive care. They are the people with real problems. Your daughter compared to them is fine. I am not saying that she is the best, but she could be worse. By the way you are allowed to see her now."

With that said, he swiftly turned and strode down the corridor and into another ward, leaving Draco and Hermione feeling guilty. Looking at each other they looked away, ashamed. Realising the doctor had said they were allowed to see her they raced in the hospital room (she'd got her own room because Draco had requested it), when Hermione laid her eyes on her beautiful daughter she gasped. With sorrow in her voice she quavered,

"What have they done to you? My beautiful girl,"

Louise was asleep on the bed. She had a big gash down the front of her head, 'Like Harrys' she thought ironically, but it was much longer, right down to her nose, travelling between her eyes around her nose and just at the corner of her lips. Her mother thought she was going to cry, still in shock she walked slowly over to her, she sat in the chair beside her and reached for her hand under the covers. Holding the small hand reassured her, it was warm and comforting.

Draco was still standing at the doorway staring at Louise, he'd only known her a short time, but he saw so much of himself in her that he felt a connection. Staring at his little angel he couldn't help but think that even with the gash down her little face she still looked magnificent.

Louise had her eyes shut, but to her parent's happiness, the corners of her mouth were turned upwards slightly, into her little angelic smile. Hermione, who was still holding her hand bent down and kissed her on her forehead. Looking up she saw Draco looking at Louise with a small smile on his pale face. Seeing Hermione gazing at him he cleared his throat and said quietly,

"I think we should go, she needs her rest."

The expression on Hermione's face shocked Draco; she had anger, betrayal, hurt, and passion all on her face at once. Standing up, commanding more power she glared at the platinum blonde and whispered menacingly,

"Do you really think that I am going to leave my baby girl like this? Do you think that she can stay here on her own? Stay on her own whilst we're sitting in your big mansion sipping tea and thinking happy thoughts? I am not leaving her. I can't believe that you would even think that I would."

Taken aback, Draco walked towards her and rested his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. His voice was soft,

"I realise that you don't want to leave Lu alone in the hospital, I just wanted to let you have some sleep. By the way when I said 'we should go', I meant to go and get two camp beds from the cupboard at the end of the corridor. It's obvious that we're not going to get any sleep tonight anywhere else, so we might as well stay here and put our minds at rest."

Hermione relaxed a little and looked at the floor,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. I suppose I'm just on edge."

Draco nodded, he pulled her gently onto the edge of Louise's bed and held her hand, rubbing his thumb around her palm, calming her,

"That's to be expected. How about I go and get the beds and you stay here with Lu?"

The brown haired beauty nodded, Draco left and walked down the corridor leaving Hermione gazing at her daughter lovingly.

Passing doors on the way down to the cupboard he noticed Pansy Parkinson sitting upright in a bed surrounded by flowers, frowning he knocked gently on the door, Pansy looked up and a shocked expression immediately came across her face.

"Draco what are you doing here?"

Decided not to answer, he answered with another question,

"What are you doing here?"

She looked around her and deciding that she could trust him she gestured for him to come closer, then whispered in a quiet voice,

"I got beat up,"

His eyes immediately widened, a million questions came to his mind, he voiced the most important one, angrily.

"Who did this?"

Pansy sighed,

"There's no need to get all angry about it Draco. There's nothing you can do about it."

Frowning, he walked over to the big purple chair and sat himself down. Over the years, there's only one thing that has always stuck out in his mind and it was a piece of advice he'd been given,

i 'There's always something you can do about it' /i 

Voicing this piece of advice, Pansy sighed exasperatedly,

"Look there may be something you can do, but I don't want you too. Now, don't ask anything about that and I'll be fine with you. So, why are you here?"

Rolling his eyes at her stubbornness he decided quickly not to explain the whole situation, he said simply,

"I'm visiting a friend."

Nodding at his answer, realising that he didn't want her to pry she stayed silent. Draco noticed that she had changed a lot since the last time he'd seen her. She used to be bossy, bitchy, controlling and stroppy, now she seemed scared and fragile, something big must have happened to make her change so dramatically.

"Are you sure that there is nothing I can do?"

She shook her head weakly, and touched her forehead and winced. There was a big bruise and a cut to one side, smiling sympathetically he remembered he was supposed to be getting some beds for Hermione and Louise,

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I'll come and check up on you in the morning."

She scowled at him,

"'Check up'? I'm not that ill, I'm not going to die,"

He rolled her eyes at her stubbornness. Nodding goodbye he left, but as he was walking out the door he heard her mutter something, that to Draco sounded exactly like,

"As much as I want too,"

Startled he shook his head, he must have misheard. Getting to the end of the corridor he opened the cupboard door and found it was as big as his dining room. Lots of shelves with equipment on and below them were folded camp beds. Picking up two, he shut the door and started to clatter down the hallway, entering Louise's room he immediately stopped and wanted to capture the sight he saw in his minds eye, treasuring it forever. Hermione was fast asleep with her head on the bed and Louise was still lying still with her angelic smile on her face.

Draco set the beds down and magicked some sheets onto them, he picked up Hermione slowly and laid her down, he kissed her on the forehead, then checked on Louise and set himself down into his bed. Realising that it was only five o'clock, he was amazed at how tired he was, but thinking about what happened that day he couldn't really blame himself. Thinking about how the day had started he certainly hadn't expected to be spending the night in a St Mungo's..

a/n: soz dat I haven't updated in sucha long time but I was having trouble uploading my sisters story, check it out by the way, its called 'Guardian Angel', it's a one-shot and please review!

If you like this story then please review and keep on reading!!

Jolielf x x


	6. Chapter 6

**Together of apart, some are never meant to be**

**Chapter 6 – Who do you think your father is?**

a/n: a lot of my readers have been asking me to update more quickly, but it's kind of hard cos I don't have a plan for this story and I'm updating my other story at the same time... so I'm sorry for not updating that quickly, but I have my excuses!

b READ THIS READERS - I've also been caught out with Louise's treatment, I am RETRACTING the bit about it taking almost four years for her to heal properly, I am changing it to four months... b/ 

I owe a huge thanks to **Alexandra Potter who called me up on this.**

Now on with the story...

Hermione woke up and stared at the ceiling, getting out of bed she looked over to Louise, still sleeping peacefully on the white hospital bed, Hermione wished she could take her home and put her in her own light blue bed with purple spots on. She looked over to Draco also asleep, she watched his chest rise and fall in rhythm to his breathing, smiling softly to herself at the angelic expression on his face. Remembering a water machine at the end of the corridor, she left the room and walked slowly down to the blue machine, pouring herself a cup of water she overheard some healers, hearing Louise's name she listened in,

"Well, I think she's going to be fine. I just need to check up on her one more time, a little memory test – to see if she remembers the basics, like who her parents are, because there is a small possibility that she wont."

Hermione's eyes widened, she knew that Louise might have a little memory trouble, but she'd just assumed she would remember her own parents.

"I'll ask her once she's woken up, hopefully that'll be soon, I have plans to meet up with that hottie nurse from floor three!"

The healer carried on describing the 'hottie' so Hermione rolled her eyes and walked back to the hospital room. Louise was sitting up in her bed rubbing her eyes, she yawned, looking up at Hermione she outstretched her arms for a hug. With a sigh of relief she walked quickly towards Louise, she sat on her bed and hugged her, Hermione whispered to Louise,

"You remember me?"

The little blonde girl pulled apart from her mother and scowled,

"Of course I remember you, you're my mummy, you'll always be my mummy. Why wouldn't I remember you?"

"You mean, you don't remember the fall?"

A small frown graced her features,

"What fall?"

Shocked Hermione watched her daughter look around the room,

"Why am I here? What is this place?"

"Honey, you're in St Mungo's, it's a hospital for witches and wizards who are ill."

Pouting slightly Louise said in a small voice, as if scared,

"Am I ill?"

Hermione shook her head softly,

"No, but you fell from quite a height, you may have concussion, or memory problems, which is what I think you're suffering from."

Draco yawned and stood from his camp bed, walking over to Hermione and Louise he said,

"How's Louise?"

Immediately Louise hid behind Hermione, and whispered hurriedly in her mothers ear,

"Mummy! Who is that?"

She whipped around,

"You don't remember Draco, sweetie?"

Shaking her head slowly, Draco bent down to her level, and looked straight into Louise's scared silver eyes,

"You don't remember me?"

The little girl shook her head once more. Hermione spoke softly,

"Honey, this is Draco Malfoy, his was the house that you fell from."

Louise's eyes widened, her little face scrunched up and she almost yelled,

"You're the reason I'm here! I hate you! You made me ill!"

Shocked at her outburst Draco just stared at her, but Hermione, astounded at her daughter quickly spoke,

"Louise! It wasn't Draco's fault. It wasn't anybodies fault. I taught you not to blame things on others, this is a prime example not to blame. But, seriously you don't remember him?"

"No, is it of any importance, he doesn't seem to have any revelance to me,"

The corners of Hermione's lips turned up slightly,

"Its relevance, sugar. And yes, he does have relevance to you, Draco is your father."

"Why are you lying to me?"

Louise scowled, Hermione frowned and Draco looked astonished, the little girls mother spoke,

"What are you talking about? Draco is your father, why don't you believe that?"

Looking up at her mother the scowl vanished and she spoke quietly,

"Because Harry Potter is my dad."

Walking down the corridor he couldn't believe Louise had thought he wasn't her dad, she thought Harry was. He decided to check up on Pansy again, he wanted to clear his mind, he knew she wouldn't pry, she really had changed, well enough to stop being so over protective anyway.

Draco entered her room and saw her sitting in her bed staring out of the window, hearing him enter she looked up, motioning for him to sit on the chair next to her bed,

"Whats wrong with you? You look a bit down in the dumps."

"Nothing," he muttered,

"It must be something,"

He was wrong, she hadn't changed she was still the nosy little pug-faced over-protective controlling little girl.

Seeing that he wasn't going to reply she decided to make a deal with him,

"Look if you tell me, I'll tell you how I came to be in St Mungo's looking like this."

Immediately Draco looked up, eager to know what had happened to her, he nodded, he didn't want her to know the full details of Louise, but he decided to bend the truth a bit about it.

"Well it all started with my new boyfriend, my parents didn't like him, he wasn't lets say from the right background, they didn't think that it would work out. For once I wished I had listened to them and left him before the drama began,"

She said bitterly, nodding at her he motioned for her to carry on with her story,

"Anyway, everything was going great, we went out for romantic meals every weekend, and when we were a bit strapped for cash he would make me little picnics that we would eat in his or my living room."

Pansy sighed at the romantic-ness of this gesture, she carried on,

"Then he asked me to move in with him, which of course I said yes too, he was exactly who I'd been looking for, the sweetest guy I could ever want. No offence or anything Draco, you were perfect for my teenage years, but now that I've grown up a bit I've realised that what I need was a gentleman, and believe me you were never that kind of man,"

Draco nodded, slightly stung by the words, he hadn't realised he was so ungentle manly. Pansy carried on with her story, with a bitter note in her voice,

"That's when the trouble started, when he came home from work he was usually in a bad mood, I could usually make it better by cooking one of his favourite meals, but that stopped working. Once he got so angry that he punched me in the nose,"

She stopped tears threatening to fall,

"Of course, I wasn't expecting this so I just stared at him, he then yelled at me for not saying anything back to him and how I was an insolent little bitch, I couldn't believe how mean he was being, this wasn't the man I wanted to live with. He went to bed that night, but it carried on thro-out the week, not just punching, but full out beating up. I got to the point that I was in so much pain that I threw some floo powder into the fire and crawled in after it and I ended up t St Mungo's. They brought me up here."

Nodding at the end of her story, he asked the question he'd been burning to ask,

"Who was your boyfriend?"

She was sitting on her camp bed, the one next to Draco's straring silently at her daughter, still trying to figure out why she thought Harry was her father, and that Draco wasn't. To be honest she wasn't surprised that Louise hadn't remembered Draco, she had only met him two days ago. She'd known Harry all her life, maybe because she saw him so often she'd assumed that in her memory the man she'd seen so often was her father. Hermione realising that she hadn't let Harry and Ginny know that they were in the hospital she hurriedly left the room in search of parchment, a quill and an owl.

Along the corridor she found a room named 'Post what you want', smiling at the door she entered, there were shelves and shelves of parchment and drawers and drawers of quills. Noticing all the owls watching her she grabbed a quill, a pot of ink and some parchment.

Leaving the room she shut the door and hurried back to Louise, sitting at the writing desk in the corner of the room she composed her letter,

i Dear Harry, Ginny, Lily and Mathew,

I'm in the hospital at the moment – but don't panic, everyone is alright. Well, I suppose anyway. Louise fell from quite a height, she's okay but is having some memory problems. Just to let you know we'll probably be out of the hospital by tomorrow if her memory test goes to plan – I overheard some healers talking about it. I'm not entirely sure if she remembers magic, I'm on the verge of asking her but I cant find the right way, I think I may just come out with it, the worst that can happen is that she thinks I'm completely mad!  Anyway I hope you're all alright.

See you all soon, love you all.

Love Hermione x /i 

Finishing of her letter she walked back into the 'Post what you want' room, she tied the letter to an owls leg and it flew off into the wind.

Dawdling on the way back to Louise's room she realised that she should probably inform her work where she is. Scribbling a short message about her situation she gave it to another owl and she watched it fly off, it was quite relaxing watching the wings beat up and down, it calmed her down.

Getting back to the room she found an owl pecking at the window, she saw Louise look at it suspiciously, but didn't say anything, i maybe she did remember magic /i , Hermione thought.

Letting the owl in, it made a circuit of the room letting the letter fall onto the desk and it flew out again. Hermione picked up the letter and read it through.

i Dear Hermione and Louise,

We hope Louise is alright! You should see our house, it's in uproar, all are worried about little Lu, I think I should let you know that Harry, I and the kids are planning on coming in the next ten minutes. Just to give you some sort of warning, make sure you're decent! ;-) See you in a sec!

Love from Ginny x /i 

She hurriedly got dressed, just in time, the Potters burst into the room, the kids ran to Louise whilst the parents walked hurriedly to Hermione, Ginny hugged her tightly,

"How are you holding up?"

"Alright, I suppose, it isn't everyday your in hospital worried about whether your daughter remembers you or not."

She watched as their eyes widened in unison,

"Does she remember you?!"

Hermione nodded,

"Then what's the problem?"

She hadn't told them who Louise's real father is, and she was pretty sure she didn't want them finding out too soon. She shook her head and said lamely,

"Nothing, I'm just a bit down, hospitals are so gloomy,"

They took her feeble distraction like kittens lapping up milk,

"I know what you mean,"

Harry involuntarily shook, Ginny smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder, and shook her head at him.

Watching this simple act of love, Hermione realised that this is what she was aching for, someone to love, and someone to love her back. Louise used to be that person, but now she realised she wanted something else, someone to cook her romantic meals and to hold her when she was upset. Wishing that she had that person she tried to make the ache go away, but she quickly realised it wasn't going without a fight.

"I'm not telling you, anyway, you haven't told me your story, its your turn,"

Draco scowled,

"Fine, it all started when my friend Tom asked me to baby-sit for his kid and his date's kid. I agreed, but when I came round I realised who his date was, it was someone I knew at Hogwarts. I knew for a fact that the kid of Tom's date was my daughter as well, I've known since she was born."

Pansy cut in,

"You have a daughter? Whats her name?"

"Louise,"

Pansy smiled slightly,

"Beautiful name,"

Nodding, Draco carried on with his story, anger in his voice,

"Anyway, Tom didn't know this, he started telling me how he wanted to nail her, he was using all these horrible phrases, so I punched him, grabbed Louise and her mother I apparated them to Malfoy Manor. They stayed the night and when they woke up we ate breakfast, it was like a real family. Louise's mother stayed behind wanting to finish her breakfast or something, I took Louise, and my housekeeper, Mrs Gilbert, for a tour of the Manor. We were on the roof looking at the view when Louise noticed her mother walking in the grounds, Louise walked forwards waving to her,"

His voice choked up, recalling the events,

"She carried on walking, and fell from the roof, down to the ground – fifty feet."

Pansy gasped,

"Is she alright?"

Draco nodded,

"That's the reason that I'm in the hospital."

Nodding, Pansy asked,

"But I still don't understand why you're so down in the dumps, if she's alright?"

"Well, she's been having memory trouble and she doesn't remember me as her father, she remembers someone else."

"That's terrible, no wonder you're down, who does she remember?"

Draco shook his head defiantly,

"Look if I tell you who my boyfriend was, will you tell me, at the same time who she thought was her father?"

He looked up and nodded, eager to know who was the jackass who was beating up Draco's ex-girlfriend.

"Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three,"

"Harry Potter,"

"Ron Weasley,"

b a/n: aren't I evil! I hope you like it! Mwah!

jolielf /b 


End file.
